1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to computerized mapping and in particular to systems for providing directions or other routing information between specified locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become commonplace to use web sites on the Internet to obtain routing information such as driving directions, train schedules, and the like. At most web sites, an end-user seeking directions provides a starting location and an ending location, and the web site returns routing information between the two locations. The site may also return additional information, such as maps and estimated travel times.
A common problem involved in calculating routing information is ambiguity of locations. Oftentimes, the end-user will provide only a partial address for one or both of the locations. Partial addresses are difficult to resolve because there are often multiple places having the same name. For example, an end-user seeking driving directions between Salem, Ind. and Chicago, Ill. might provide a web site with a routing request that identifies a starting location of “Salem” and/or an ending location of “Chicago.” There are at least 10 cities in the United States with the name “Salem” and there are likewise at least two cities named “Chicago.” As a result, the web site needs to ask the end-user to refine the routing request to resolve the ambiguous locations.
Typically, the web site will provide the end-user with a list of possible locations matching an ambiguous location, and ask the end-user to select from among them. For example, the web site may ask the end-user to select between Chicago, Ill. and Chicago, Wis. These interactions between the end-user and the web site are cumbersome and time-consuming. The problems are especially acute when the end-user is communicating with the web site via a slow communications link and/or utilizing a mobile device with a small display screen or limited user interface.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more efficient way to resolve requests for routing information that specify an ambiguous location.